<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dinner by Yelet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812782">Dinner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelet/pseuds/Yelet'>Yelet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Another texting Klaine story [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Texting, Texting!klaine, dads!Klaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelet/pseuds/Yelet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse to Klaine fatherhod's life, and a desperate need for some alone time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Carole Hudson-Hummel/Burt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Another texting Klaine story [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have a real urge to write some of my Klaine ideas, but since I got back to full time work I don't really have a time for a full fanfic, so this series of 'texting!klaine' are just short fics about the world's most amazing couple. The parts i'll post won't be Necessarily in chronological order, but they all belong the same timeline.<br/>Also, English is not my native language (though i'm learning English since I was 8 years old), so I hope you will forgive me for any spelling and pharazing mistakes I will make.<br/>I will be glad to hear what you think of this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>K: Hey baby, when do you get home tonight?</p>
<p>B: just finished rehearsal, i'll be on my way in a second.</p>
<p>K: great!</p>
<p>B: how's the girls?</p>
<p>K: Lizzie wanted to stay up untill you arrive home, but she fell asleep the minute I took her to bed. Lily is also asleep, hope her teeth won't disturbe her sleep so much today cuse i'm TIRED.</p>
<p>B: Good, sorry it tooke too long today, I really wantted to be home early today.</p>
<p>K: that's fine, i've just been standing on my feet all day at work, and the girls were extra energetic today, so i'm exhausted.</p>
<p>B: did you had dinner?</p>
<p>K: i'm literlly eating Lizzie's leftovers from dinner right now</p>
<p>B: GOD, why?</p>
<p>K: cause there is nothing else cooked at home and I have no power to cook</p>
<p>B: oh my poor little baby, why won't you wait for me and i'll grab some Pizza in my way home?</p>
<p>K: that sounds great, you are such a thoughtfull husband</p>
<p>B: love you😘</p>
<p>K: hurry up</p>
<p>B: don't fall asleep!</p>
<p>K: i'll try, i'm going to take a shower and slide into my pijama and cuddle in bed untill you come</p>
<p>B: oh, dinner in bed?</p>
<p>K: mhum</p>
<p>B: so maybe after dinner we could also have dessert in bed?</p>
<p>K: now you're talking</p>
<p>B: so much for being too tired for eating at the table</p>
<p>K: i'm never too tired for sex with you, and having sex exhausted is kinda fun actually</p>
<p>B: it's the father voice talking from you</p>
<p>K: yeah, I can't tell when was the last time I wasn't tired</p>
<p>B: god, I love our girls, but we need a vacation</p>
<p>K: so let's take a weekend off, my dad and carol will be glad watching the girls for a few days</p>
<p>B: I agree, and then I would have you properly and not tired in the shower, on the couch, on the floor, on the bed again and again and again...</p>
<p>K: huh B, I get a little turned on just from thinking about it</p>
<p>B: don't start without me, i'm on my way!</p>
<p>K: haha, you are ridiculous</p>
<p>B: and you are beautiful</p>
<p>K: and you have a baby crying in the other room</p>
<p>B: and you have to take care of her untill i'm home to do that</p>
<p>K: and now you have a horny tired husband with a baby rocking in his hands, try and solve this sitouation</p>
<p>B: I would, if you could just open the door for me and for the hot food I brought</p>
<p>K: god, I didn't even noticed I locked you out</p>
<p>B: yeah, noticed</p>
<p>K: on my way, my savior.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>